


Submission

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [10]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Alonzo Torquemada likes challenges.





	Submission

**10.**

Alonzo Torquemada prides himself on always getting what he wants sooner or later. He’s always liked a challenge, and as soon as he sets his eyes on Miguel Alvarez he knows that he is it. Miguel is _perfect_. On the verge of breaking, but still holding on. Angry and guarded, but still vulnerable. It wouldn’t be too hard to make him submit, but Alonzo never uses brute force to get his way. No, he wants Miguel to come to him, to submit on his own.

And so when Miguel parts his lips for the D-tabs, Alonzo knows he has won.


End file.
